


Risky Business

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Black Squadron - Freeform, M/M, Not fallen!Ben Solo, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Race Pilot!Ben Solo, Ship Races
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: When Leia Organa asks Poe Dameron to join the Resistance, she gives him the opportunity to recruit his own team. The recruitment of the last member will lead them into their first unplanned mission, testing the new balance and harmony of their team.





	1. To bring together a group of of remarkable people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For the birthday of my dear Idril! 
> 
> I don't know how long this story will be but I will try to keep it short and to finish it quickly. It would be a shame for me to give you an unfinished gift.

“You’re ready?” 

“For the last time Dameron, yes! I’m ready.” sighed with frustration Karé, next to him, feeling more comfortable in their new environment than him, if he wanted to be honest. “And no, I will not regret leaving the Republic Fleet.” she added, pushing the door of the meeting room where Poe’s new squadron was waiting. 

 

When Leia Organa asked him to join her in the Resistance, doing something efficient against this new threat which was called First Order instead to wait for it to be too late like the Republic seemed obstinate to do, Poe thought few seconds before accepting, the death of Muran still too fresh in his mind and the anger to haven’t be able to revenge him still flowing in his blood. Karé was even faster than him to accept when he proposed to her to follow him. And now they were there, ready to meet the other half of his new squadron. 

There were two pilots, one woman and one man. The man was sitting at the end of the table, his arms crossed on his chest and a frown on his face while the woman was almost lying in her seat, her feet crossed at the ankle on the table, visibly very busy to throw pieces of something undefinable to her comrade, to his much annoyance. Poe couldn’t help to smile slightly, feeling better when he saw her being more relaxed than any of them in this new situation. Someone able to find the best in a situation was a true gift in their job. Poe knew at this moment that he would go really well with her. If he was able to not make a fool of himself front of them. Poe took a deep breathe while Karé took a seat next to the man. 

 

“I’m-” began Poe but he was soon interrupted by the woman.

“Poe Dameron, yeah we know.” said the young woman, wearing a bored expression on her face.

“Jess!” warned the man and she offered to him a cheeky smile. 

“You’re a killer joy Snap!” sighed the woman before looking again at Poe. “I’m Jessika Pava.” she added, pointed to herself. “And the grumpy old man here is Snap.” 

“Temmin Wexley.” answered the man, offering his hand to Poe. 

“Poe Dameron!” answered the young Commander, shaking his hand with the other man. 

“We know.” answered to unisson the two pilots and Karé snorted, amused. 

“This is Karé Kun.” introduced Poe and the young woman offered a cheeky salute to their new comrades. 

“”Two women, two boys.” pointed Jessika with a proud smile.

“Men.” groaned back Snap and Poe couldn’t help to laugh, feeling already comfortable with the banter of his two new pilots. 

“Whatever.” waved off Jessika and Karé looked at her, intensely, deciding from this moment that she would become quickly friend with the other woman. “I’m just saying that the recruitment of our two other pilots should not trouble this balance.” 

“Well! We’re here to discuss that.” announced Poe, taking a seat front of them and opening data files. 

“You want us to choose with you?” asked a suspicious Snap.

“We will have to go on dangerous missions. I need my teammates to trust each other.” answered Poe, looking honestly at him and after few seconds, Snap nodded, apparently convinced. 

“I love you Commander!” chuckled Jess before bringing her seat closer to him and Poe felt slightly awestruck by the bright smile she offered to them. Yes! Jessika Pava was truly exceptional. 

 

* * *

 

That was Jessika who came with the next name susceptible to join their team. There was a young girl, Tallie. She was mostly a mechanic and she helped Jess many times fixing her ship. She was young, almost too young at Poe’s taste to bring her in this war but Jessika convinced him to gave her a chance. To have seen her flying Jess’ ship few times, when Jess gave her consent after having heard her talking non-stop about ships and flying, loving the enthusiasm of the young girl, Jessika knew that she had her place in their new elite squadron. Poe was willing to trust her. 

When he met Tallie, Poe didn’t expect her to look so young. Poe wasn’t old, only 26, but Tallie was ten years younger than him, still a teen. She should have been enjoying a quiet life on her home planet and going out with friends. Definitely not being willing to give her life in a war. And yet she was there. Since a longer time than Poe. Tallie knew where the true fight was and she didn’t hesitate to join the Resistance. This kind of determination was admirable. So that was why the four official members of the future Black Squadron were on the landing strip, watching the young girl piloting an old A-Wing like she did it all her life. It was truly impressive. Poe was willing to admit that he wasn’t that skilled at her age. 

 

“We take her.” stated Karé, arms crossed on her chest, standing without next to Poe but not looking at him, her eyes still following the graceful moves of this ship in the sky.

“We taker her.” repeated Poe with a smile, amused to see that his friend was knowing him too well. 

“Good to know that you’re not just a pretty face.” grinned Jess, slapping hard his back and Poe bit down his lip to hide a smile. 

 

Jessika was not very delicate but it was a part of her attractive aura. Karé and he were still in the process to learn more about their new comrades and instinctively, Poe felt more drawn towards Jess while Karé felt more comfortable with Snap’s grumpiness. The most important was that both of them felt they could rest their lives in their hands. And he didn’t doubt that Tallie would make herself a place in this new team. He just hoped that the last member they would recruit wouldn’t break this precious and unexpected harmony between them. 

The A-Wing landed and Poe walked to join Tallie while the young girl was stepping out of the old ship. When her feet were back on the ground, she took off her helmet and looked at him, nervous. Seeing the hope shining in her big blue eyes, Poe remembered when he was at her place. He would have felt the world crashing down on him if someone would have refuse to him the best opportunity of his life because of his age. This last thought finished to convince him. 

 

“Welcome aboard!” smiled Poe, tending his hand towards her. 

He could hear his teammates congratulating her behind his back but then the young girl ignored his hand and threw her arms around his neck. Soon, his arms were full of the young girl and Poe laughed, softly hugging her against his chest, a strange feeling of protectiveness already growing in his heart. It was his role to keep her safe, to assure that she still had many years ahead her. He only hoped he would make a better work than with Muran. 

 

* * *

 

Poe sighed again, rubbing his own neck with one of his hands. He felt exhaustion in his whole body and his mind was numbed with all the informations it got in the last hours. The whole Squadron was reuniting, trying to find a suitable candidate for the last place in their team. They needed someone exceptional, someone complementary to all of them. They thought they would have found the perfect pilot few days earlier. But when they went to fly all together, testing their coordination and ability to work together, everything went wrong. 

Their last addition was driven by ambition and glory, trying to make himself remarkable. When one of his moves put Tallie in danger, Poe ordered to everybody to land, feeling angry against himself to have put the young girl in danger. When they were all back on the ground, Snap took Tallie to infirmary to tend the cut on her forehead when she hit her head on the cockpit glass of her ship while trying to avoid the collision with her teammate. 

Before Poe could even reach him, Jessika was already on their latest addition, screaming on him and if Karé wouldn’t have hold her back, Poe didn’t doubt she would have killed him right there. Karé couldn’t though stop Jessika to punch him and Poe spent the next two hours trying to convince General Organa to not give a blame to Jessika. Poe just joined his team with the good news of Jessika being safe when Tallie arrived, indulging them to play the older siblings with her. 

And now, four hours later, they were all still there, trying to find a new candidate. They were extremely careful to choose the right person, not wanting to repeat the fiasco of this afternoon. They weren’t able to agree on a suitable pilot, each one of them finding something to reproach to the different propositions. Poe wanted all of them to be agree. They needed it to function as a team. Jessika and Snap were currently shouting on each other, Jessika refusing the pilot Snap was proposing, arguing that the man was known to be a spy for a Republic Senator. Poe was agreeing that they didn’t need that in their team. Why General Organa was keeping him on the base was disturbing but she probably had her reasons. And Poe had more urgent matters for the moment. 

Poe was ready to call the end of the meeting, all of them needing to sleep after the testing day when he saw Tallie shifting on her seat, visibly torn between keeping it silent, probably intimidated by them being older and the idea she just got. Poe wanted for her to feel comfortable in their team and it meant not fearing to speak. 

 

“Tallie!” called softly Poe and the young girl looked at him, surprised. “You have an idea.” smiled Poe to encourage her. 

 

The young girl nodded and the other three pilots shut up, turning towards her and Tallie stood up, awkwardly. 

 

“I...I maybe know someone. But he...he isn’t a regular pilot and…” rambled the young girl.

“After the arsehole of this afternoon, I’m ready to try a not-regular pilot.” snorted Jessika, clearly still angry about this afternoon and Tallie sit down, feeling ashamed.

“It wasn’t your fault Tallie.” said Poe, pressing one of her hands in his. “Tell me more about this pilot.”

 

Tallie looked at them, especially at Jessika and the other woman shrugged with a little smile, asking forgiveness for her rude behavior, even if it wasn’t targeted for her. Tallie smiled shyly before taking a deep breath. 

 

“There are races. Illegal races. There is one every year on Pippip 3 and my father used to bring me to watch them.” began the young pilot and Poe felt a little dumb to not have thinking to this possibility by himself.

 

Ship races were of course illegal because too dangerous but on most of the planets abandoned by the Republic, they were highly popular. Poe knew that these pilots were too reckless but they were also the most talented ones. 

 

“Well! Four years ago, there was a new pilot at the start of the course and he...he…” stumbled Tallie.

“He won?” offered Jessika with an amused smile.

“It’s more than that.” exclaimed Tallie, her whole face becoming brighter. “It...it was his first race and...and since then, he always ends up in the top 3 of each race he did.” grinned the young girl, a proud smile on her face, like his victories were hers. 

“Always?” asked a surprised Snap. 

“Always.” confirmed Tallie. 

 

Poe let Tallie continuing to tell to her teammates about the feats of her favourite race pilot and he lost himself in his thoughts. A race pilot. It was a big risk. The man was probably used to fly alone and to not caring about his own safety. Racing was completely different to flying in a military team. That and the fact that the man was a criminal, probably hating all form of hierarchy and authority. But the Resistance wasn’t the Republic and if there was one thing that criminals were hating more than authority, it was the New Republic. Poe was ready to give it a try. It could be working. For the moment, it was the less worst idea they had. 


	2. The winner takes it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and the team are on a mission to convince their last recruit to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR IDRIL!!!! Hope you will like it. 
> 
> I struggled with the descriptions and I hope I gave justice to them.

“They’re crazy! They’re all absolutely crazy!” repeated Jessika, flying them to the planet where the next race would happen. They knew it thanks to Tallie who kept contact with some friends, still deeply involved in this race stuff. 

“We know Jess!” sighed Snap, for the at least tenth times since they left the base. “You keep saying that.”

“Because that makes no sense!” groaned Jessika. “Like racing wasn’t enough dangerous. They choose one of the craziest planets of the galaxy to do it.” 

“I don’t think they’re really care about their mental health, Jess.” chuckled Poe, amused. 

 

Jessika was a little bit of an adrenaline junkie. Though, she couldn’t understand people putting their lives in danger just for the fun of it. It came with being a soldier. Nothing better than a war to understand how precious a life could be, how precious your life was. Poe wasn’t neither really pleased to go where they headed. This planet was totally out of the control of the Republic. Too many uncontrollable parameters. When Poe talked about their recruitment mission to General Organa, she gave them her blessing. But she informed them that they wouldn’t have any support if things go wrong. Poe wasn’t expected anything else. They were on their own. Poe only hoped that he would be able to quickly convince Tallie’s pilot. Well, he hoped that the man would survive the races. 

 

“We’re coming!” announced Karé and just after, their ship went out of hyperspace. 

 

They baldly appeared in a storming sky, heavy clouds and loud thunder surrounding them, the rain whipping the cabin of their ship. Poe never went here before, but he heard about this planet. Every person of his age, growing up with the tales of the last war knew this planet. 

 

“Eadu!” breathed out Poe, looking in awe at the grey cliffs front of them, a multitude of different ships flying around them. 

“We’re already late.” said Karé and Jessika nodded, flying them towards a line of ships which were following a bigger red ship, leading them to the old Empire base, to help them to not crash in the numerous traitorous canyons of the planet.

“Everybody get ready!” ordered Poe. 

 

The pilots were all dressed in civilian clothes and they all kept a discreet weapon on them. Soon, they would be surrounded by criminals and Poe didn’t want them to be unable to defend themselves. They all agreed to go in separately. Jessika and Tallie would stay together, trying to find their target while Snap and Karé would try to blend in. Going undercover on one of the most massive criminal events of the year wasn’t an opportunity they could waste. There would have probably a lot of talks about the incoming war and their enemy. It was time for them to do a little bit of spying. Poe would stay alone, keeping an eye on all of them. 

Jessika was finally authorized to land on the platform. All the team shared a last look before they stepped out and went in different directions. Poe could see Tallie and Jessika going towards the paddock, where the pilots were already preparing their ships for the incoming race. Karé and Snap left towards the bleachers, both of them walking at few meters from each other. Not enough close for people to think they were together but enough for the other one to intervene if one needed help. Poe was walking towards the terrace reserved to the richest audience. He almost got rejected at the entry but with all his charms, he managed to be introduced in the room. 

Poe grabbed a cocktail at the bar before taking place against the rail, in a corner to stay discreet while being able to watch the race, the bleachers and the paddock. The first racers were taking place on the starting line. Poe instinctively looked at the sky. The storm was already intense but Poe could see that it wasn’t yet at its peak. It was suicidal to fly in this weather. Most of the pilots on the line wouldn’t cross the finishing line. 

Poe looked at the comm in his hand, waiting for Tallie and Jess to contact him but it stayed silent. Poe looked up when the sirens sounded, giving the start signal of the course. All the ships roared to life before flying through rain, avoiding the first rock pillar. Poe saw a old black and red TIE-fighter, with some wing modifications, from the Empire era taking the lead of the race before disappearing behind a cliff while an old A-Wing crashed on the rock pillar. Poe sighed before his eyes got caught by the TIE-fighter continuing its race on the screen in the room and Poe joined the crowd front of the screen, his eyes almost not blinking, fearing to lose the TIE. 

 

The TIE was flying through pillars and cliffs like it knew them by heart. The pilot was leading the race but a brand new X-Wing was just behind it, making a point to push its enemy to imbalance him. It was amusing the crowd around him but for Poe, it was too familiar and he surprised himself to hope that the TIE-pilot would have his revenge on him. Like he heard Poe’s secret hope, the TIE pilot suddenly slowed down and made his ship pivoting on himself, letting the X-Wing taking the first place. Poe couldn’t understand why he was doing such a move but the TIE was stuck on the X-Wing tail now, pushing it and making it going where he wanted it to be. The TIE pilot was basically flying two ships at once. Poe tried to remember this move, promising to himself to try it one day. 

The two ships stayed like that for two or three minutes, the X-Wing failing to get off from the other ship. The lightnings around them were getting worse, making rocks falling on them and the TIE flew them towards the ground, making them grazing the floor. Then, in few seconds, a corridor of lightnings appeared on each part of them. That was when the TIE pilot decided to let go his enemy, pushing him with full propulsion towards the last lightning of the lane. Poe could hear the crowd around him and in the bleachers cheering up with joy and Poe felt awestruck. It was a bold move, the TIE pilot could have lost his own ship in the process. It was a matter of few inches. It was nearly impossible. And yet, this pilot did it. 

In the next five minutes, the TIE pilot made other reckless moves but Poe couldn’t only be in awe with how he was flying. He never saw someone flying like that. It was challenging all the rules of flying he learnt but Poe supposed this pilot never learnt to fly like the Academy taught him. Poe almost missed the TIE-Fighter crossing the finishing line at the first place. The pilot, to celebrate his victory, went to fly above the bleachers, too close to the audience but this one didn’t care, too busy to cheering up their champion. Then, the TIE-fighter flew towards the terrace where Poe was. It spent quickly front of them but Poe could guess the pilot’s silhouette through the red glasses of the cabin and he managed to see the huge grin of the pilot. Poe could feel a weird connection with this stranger. This love for flying, it was something precious and too rare. Poe couldn’t help but to feel happy himself. The pilot made another figure for his audience, flying high like to pierce the clouds before flying back towards the ground, his ship spinning on itself before going back to the paddock. Poe didn’t lose his time, he walked out quickly to join the paddock. They didn’t need Tallie’s pilot, they need him. 

 

* * *

 

Poe entered in the paddock, his body relaxing, feeling more comfortable in this environment than in the fancy room earlier. There were a crowd forming around a ship and Poe supposed that it was for the pilot he wanted to see. Poe walked towards the crowd when Jessika and Tallie appeared before him, both smiling like fools. Poe felt a little bit dazed, his mind trying to focus back on them and not on his previous target. 

 

“Poe!” grinned Tallie, grabbing his arms with excitement. 

“It was phenomenal.” exclaimed Jessika and Poe smiled softly front of the behavior of his two pilots. They looked like children on their birthday. 

“We found him. The pilot.” explained Tallie with a big smile and Poe felt guilty to have explain to her that it wasn’t mattering anymore.

“Tallie.” called Poe. “I’m sorry but-”

“That’s him!” finished the young girl, pointing to the man standing on the old black and red TIE-fighter. 

 

Poe looked at her, stunned. Then he looked at the man standing on the TIE-fighter in his black uniform, his red and black helmet shining under the yellow lights of the paddock. Everybody was applauding him and a young girl was climbing on the ship to join him. The pilot gave her hand and she took it with a huge grin. Poe looked back at Tallie, unable to believe her. Were they so lucky? Tallie nodded back and Jessika appeared next to her, both of them looking at Poe with hopeful eyes. Poe looked back at the ship and he saw the pilot making the young woman turning in his arms, laughing. 

 

“That’s him.” whispered Poe, a smile forming on his lips and the girls threw themselves in his arms. They found him. Now, it was Poe’s turn to work. 

 

* * *

 

The only thing Poe succeeded to do in the following hour was learning the pilot’s name.  _ Erso Ren _ . Poe couldn’t know what  _ Ren _ meant but he knew from where  _ Erso  _ came. It was definitely a pseudonym and Poe wondered why the man didn’t want to be known by his birth name. But Poe could appreciate someone careful like that. The races were full of criminals, with a lot of money involved in the game. It wasn’t unusual for a racer to be killed because they made lost a huge amount of money to someone. So the man was maybe reckless but he wasn’t stupid. Another good point for him. 

 

The man and the young lady disappeared before Poe could reach them. Jessika and Tallie helped him to try to find them but they were nowhere to be found and Poe felt frustration filling his veins. He was so close to have reunited the perfect team, the elite of pilots, even able to be greater than the squadrons of the old Rebellion. With this man in their team, Poe knew that the Black Squadron could become a true asset in the war against the auto proclaiment First Order. 

Tallie finally managed to have some informations while talking with another mechanic. There was a party planned later this evening and it was highly probable for the champion of the day to show his face there. The three pilots decided to go back to their ship, preparing for the party. Now, Poe was trying to make his outfit less scruffy and more fancy to have a chance to get an entry for the party. Tallie was trying to find them official invitations and Poe didn’t doubt that the resourceful young girl would find a way to introduce them in the room. 

 

And she did it. Poe could be charming and people were loving him but Tallie had a way with people, like she could make them doing whatever she wanted them to do. Like these Jedi minds tricks his mother told him about when he was a child. Poe instinctively touched the ring on the chain around his neck. His mother would have loved to be here. Poe got the talent of his mother but the prudence of his father. His mother would have loved concurring in the race. And she would have loved the pilot he was planning to recruit. Poe left out a shaky breath. He was nervous, fearing to fail, something he didn’t truly feel for years. 

Recruiting Jess, Snap and Tallie was easy. They were all animated by the ideal of justice and duty of every member of the Resistance. Poe knew that it was different for this pilot. And Poe knew that every sentence he would exchange with him could become quickly tricky. He needed to make him enough intrigued about his offer without revealing too much. The man could be a spy or simply someone who was ruled by money, like most of people in this part of the galaxy. If he knew Poe’s true identity, Poe’s true goal, he could sell them to enemies of the Republic, and they were legion in these frontiers. The whole squadron would end up with their throats cut in the middle of the night. The man was an exceptional pilot but Poe knew nothing about the man behind the helmet. He couldn’t trust him. Not yet. 

 

* * *

 

Poe was scanning the room, trying to spot their target but it was difficult without knowing  what he looked like. Tallie was again trying to bribe some information to another team of pilots. Poe saw Snap playing sabbac when he entered the room with Jess to his arm, a couple always less suspicious than a single man in the kind of events. Karé was drinking with a group of smugglers, all of them laughing loudly across the room and he felt proud to see that his teammates were having more luck in their mission than him. Because he didn’t do anything since they landed on Eadu except being snubbed by their target. And Poe hated to feel that useless. 

 

“Are you sure you want to recruit him if he manages to piss you off that much without even having met you yet?” chuckled Jessika and Poe threw to her a dark glance that she disarmed with a dorky proud smile.

“His capacity to become invisible could be useful.” snorted Poe and Jess laughed, taking a sip of her drink, looking intensely front of them. 

“I have an idea.” whispered Jess before leaving Poe’s arm to walk towards the bar. 

 

* * *

 

Jessika leant on an elbow, offering a smile to the woman next to her. She had short black hair and amazing dark eyes and Jessika already remarked them when she saw her standing on the winning TIE-fighter in the paddock earlier this day. If they didn’t know how looked the pilot, at least Jessika knew the face of his friend. 

 

“Hello!” smiled friendly Jessika, maybe a little bit seductive too. 

 

The young woman looked at her, suspicious, and Jessika got slightly lost in the intense gaze. 

 

“What do you want?” asked harshly the young woman.

“Congratulating you.” answered honestly Jessika.

“What for?”

“I saw you with the winner of the race.” explained Jessika, sharing a look with Poe above the shoulder of the woman, the Black Leader discreetly taking place next to them at the bar. “I suppose you’re a part of his team.”

“I am his team.” snorted the young woman. “I’m the mechanic.” she added when she saw Jessika looking at her, confused. 

“I’m Jessika.” offered the pilot with her hand towards the woman, a comforting smile on her lips.

“Paige.” answered the mechanic after few seconds of hesitation, shaking Jess’ hand and the young pilot felt a shiver going through her spine. 

“Where is your pilot? I would have loved to buy you both a drink.” added nonchalantly Jess and she saw Poe becoming more alert, waiting for Paige’s answer. 

“Be- Erso isn’t really fond of people. He prefers to fix our ship for tomorrow’s race.” answered Paige, offering a shy smile to Jess like to ask forgiveness for her friend. 

 

Jess saw Poe finishing his drink in a straight swallow before leaving. It was all his now. For the moment, Jess only had to distract Paige long enough for her to not disturb Poe and Erso’s conversation. And Jess felt like it wasn’t really a burden. 

 

“So! Tell me more about this incredible ship.” asked Jessika with a charming smile and Paige’s face brightened, leaving Jess with an pleasant rumble in her stomach. 

 

Definitely not a burden. 

 

* * *

 

The paddock was empty, everybody being at the party. Empty but not silent. In a back corner of the big hangar, Poe could heard someone working on a ship. Poe let his feet leading him towards these sounds, knowing now that he would finally meet the man he came to this hellish planet for. Poe tried to stay discreet, not yet knowing what were the reflexes of the man, but guessing that they were probably highly developed. 

Poe finally arrived before the TIE-fighter, seeing some sparks coming from behind. Poe walked under the ship and when he stood up again, there was a man above him, a blaster targeting Poe. The pilot rose up his hands, showing that he meant no threat and he took time to observe the other man. 

He was tall. That was the first thing which came to Poe’s mind. He was in a sleeveless top and Poe could see thanks to his biceps that the young man was muscular. When Poe looked up to his face, he was met by welding goggles and a scarf was hiding his mouth. 

 

“What are you doing here?” asked a muffled deep voice.

“I was looking for you.” answered Poe and he took a step back when the man slid on his ship to land on the ground, his blaster never leaving Poe’s head. 

“What do you want?” asked the man, messy black hair sticking to his face due to sweat. 

“I have a proposition for you.” said Poe and he swallowed hard when the blaster came closer to his face. 

“For a job?” asked the other man.

“Kind of.” 

 

The young man tilted his head on the side, probably gauging Poe behind his goggles. Poe raised up his chin, feeling uncomfortable to not be able to see the other man’s eyes. Then, in a quick move, the young man put back his blaster in his case and took off his glasses. 

Poe’s eyes met intense brown eyes, looking like shining with fire under the yellow lights of the paddock. Poe felt his mouth going dry. He wasn’t expecting the pilot to be so...attractive. Both men looked at each other longly before the man brushed against Poe to grab a jacket. Then, he began to walk towards the exit, without a look for the Resistance pilot. 

 

“Where are you going?” asked a surprised Poe.

“I need a drink.” screamed the pilot through the hanger. 

 

Poe was left speechless in the middle of the paddock. The man was completely ignoring Poe. It would be definitely harder than Poe thought. The young man sighed, rubbing his eyes with an exhausted hand. When he heard steps coming, he looked up to see Erso leaning on the doorframe, his face frowned in a bored expression. 

 

“You will buy me this drink.” sighed the pilot, offering a pointed look to Poe before disappearing again. 

 

Poe couldn’t hold back the smile creeping on his lips. Assertive. Another good point. Poe began to like him. 

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Poe and Erso were sitting at a table, hidden in the dark corner of the room, Erso being as secretive as Poe wanted him to be. The young man was leaning in his seat, looking more relaxed than Poe but the Resistance pilot could see that it was more to put a show than how he truly felt. Poe could see how his hand was resting on the blaster on his lap. The man was expecting someone to attack him at every moment and he was ready to fight back. 

Both were silent, each of them drinking while watching the other, trying to determine how their conversation will work. Poe was looking around them to be sure that nobody was trying to spy on their meeting and when he looked back at Erso, there was a smirk on his full lips. Again, Poe felt struck by how unconventionally beautiful the other man was. 

 

“So! What is your proposition?” asked Erso. 

“I want you to join my crew.” answered Poe, bluntly, understanding that the man front of him prefered when people were direct. 

“What kind of crew?” grumbled the pilot. 

“I can’t tell you that before you accept.” said Poe and winced, knowing how lame it sounded. 

 

The man laughed loudly and Poe felt instantly stupid. Even himself wouldn’t give a thought to this shitty answer. 

 

“You expect me to follow you without questions?” smirked Erso. “I don’t know you. And a lot of people wants me dead. I’m not an idiot.” added the young man, crossing his arms on his strong chest.

“I don’t want to kill you.” said softly Poe, diving his eyes in Erso’s deep pupils, wanting for this man to believe him. “A talent like yours, it shouldn’t be wasted in those races.” added Poe, leaning towards him above the table. “You could die at every moment.”

“You want to make me believe that the job you’re proposing me isn’t dangerous?” asked Erso, rising up an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. “That sounds boring.” he snorted, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Well! I understand. You’re young and you-” sighed Poe.

“Don’t patronize me!” groaned the other man through gritted teeth. “You’re barely older than me.” he added, his dark eyes throwing thunderbolts towards Poe. 

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Poe, looking down, ashamed. 

 

He looked up when he heard a sigh and he saw Erso looking as exhausted as him. 

 

“What was the last time?” asked softly Poe.

“Last time of what?” said back Erso, suspicious. 

“You were able to sleep without fearing for your life.” answered Poe.

“Too long.” chuckled sadly the other man and Poe felt weirdly connected to him at this moment.

“Come with me and you could have moments of peace.” assured Poe. 

 

Erso was looking intensely at him, like he was truly considering to give a try to Poe’s proposition. 

 

“Sorry but I already have a job.” answered then Erso, looking away from Poe’s fierce eyes. 

“I’m sure I can offer you a better one.” shot straight back Poe and the young pilot hated the note of despair creeping in his voice. There were other pilots but Poe knew that it was Erso he wanted in his team. 

“You’re proposing me to join a smuggler gang?” asked Erso with a frown.

“No!” answered a surprise Poe.

“So it doesn’t interest me.” shrugged Erso.

“What if I do?” asked Poe.

“Sorry! But I already have one.” answered Erso with a little sorry smile. 

 

Poe looked down, feeling defeated, trying to push his brain to find another argument but nothing came, like Erso had an answer for everything Poe came with. 

 

“What do you want me so much?” asked Erso, looking at Poe for the first time without this spark of mischief in his eyes. “There are other talented pilots here.” 

“You’re the one I want.” answered Poe, looking fiercely into Erso’s eyes. 

“Alright!” sighed the pilot, coming closer to Poe even if the table was still separating them. “So why aren’t you telling me who sent you here?” asked Erso, rising up an eyebrow. 

“Nobody sent me here.” shot back Poe.

“And I don’t believe you.” answered instantly Erso. 

 

They stayed silent for a minute, Erso’s eyes never leaving Poe’s face and the Commander felt a blush creeping on his cheeks. 

 

“You’re a Republic soldier.” whispered Erso and Poe couldn’t hold back his surprise, confirming very much to Erso that he was right. “It’s written on your face.” smirked Erso with a wink. 

“How did you know?” asked Poe, looking around to be sure that nobody was close to hear their conversation. 

“You have this hero aura that Republic loves so much to have in its ranks.” answered Erso, looking bored, crossing his feet on the table. 

 

Poe looked again around them. It wasn’t really going as he planned it but he began to understand that nothing could be planned with the man front of him. Unpredictable wasn’t perfectly a quality for a Resistance pilot but it also meant that the man could be creative and being truly deadly for their enemies. Poe was still convinced that he was the best addition for his squadron. 

 

“Don’t worry.” chuckled Erso. “They wouldn’t recognize a Rebel even if he was screaming  _ Rebellion Forever  _ in the middle of the dancefloor.” added Erso, amused.

 

Poe bit his lips to hold back his smile but he felt instantly relaxed and Poe felt grateful for the man front of him to try to comfort him. He was more caring that he wanted to admit it. That was a quality that Poe felt attracted to. 

 

“So, how did you?” whispered Poe, looking at Erso under his eyelids. 

“Me?” asked a surprised Erso. “I grew up with them.” shrugged the young man.

“You grew up with Rebels?” busted out Poe and the young man threw him an angry look before checking his surroundings, his hand grabbing his blaster. 

 

Poe looked at Erso’s profile, feeling amazed by the revelation. How? How a boy growing up with Rebellion tales, meeting childhood heroes could end up in a place like that, surrounded by people who were probably working with the Empire in the last war? Poe couldn’t understand. 

 

“I’m sorry. But listen! You know that the fight is imp-” said Poe before Erso’s intense eyes pinned him down to his seat.

“I don’t care.” groaned fiercely Erso before swallowing down his drink. “I’m not interested by your proposition.” he stated, standing up and ready to take his leave. 

“Please!” called Poe, grabbing Erso’s hand without thinking.

 

The pilot froze, looking down to their linked hands before looking back at Poe, his jaws shaking, not from anger but feeling overwhelmed by the sensation of another skin against his. 

 

“There is a war coming.” argued Poe. “We need you.”

“That’s not my war.” groaned Erso, taking off sharply his hand.

“It will be.” answered Poe, holding back Erso’s look. 

 

Erso sighed and Poe saw his whole body collapsing on itself, like he already thought about what Poe was saying an hundred times before and he hadn’t yet find the answer. 

 

“What is your name?” asked Erso, not looking at the other man.

“Poe Dameron!” answered the Commander, feeling it was necessary for him to be honest. He wasn’t trusting Erso but Poe knew that the man wouldn’t report him. If he wanted to, he would have done it when Poe admitted to be from the Republic. There was something deeply good in the man standing front of him, Poe could felt it. 

 

The man looked up at Poe, something in his eyes shining brighter than before, like Poe’s name was giving birth to something in him. 

 

“Poe Dameron!” smiled slowly the man, testing the name on his lips. “Alright Poe Dameron!” smirked Erso. “Find you a ship and if you win the race tomorrow, I accept to follow you.” 

“So simple?” asked a suspicious Poe. “You will follow me?”

“I will follow you.” nodded Erso. “It doesn’t mean I’m accepting though.” added the young man, walking away from their table, offering a wink to Poe before turning back, leaving the commander alone. 

 

Poe looked at him walking towards the bar, grabbing the woman Jessika was talking to and making her turning in his arms. The young lady, Paige if he remembered well, laughed before putting her arms around his neck while Erso was leading her onto the dancefloor. Poe saw Jessika pouting, visibly annoyed that Erso stole her partner for the night and Poe made her sign for her to join him. 

Jessika arrived and collapsed in the seat next to him, both of them observing the strange couple dancing and laughing in the middle of the room, disturbing the other fancy dancers and not caring a single second about it. 

 

“I’m not sure I like him.” pouted Jessika.

“I know I do.” smiled softly Poe before taking a sip of his drink, his eyes meeting Erso’s mischievous ones across the room. Poe raised up his glass to seal their agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


	3. With a little help from his friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Squadron is looking for a ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The slow writer in me is rising again and I'm ashamed. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I have an headache and I managed to cut it at an opportune moment. So, that's all for the moment.

It was still early in the morning, almost yet the middle of the night. 4 a.m. Even if on Eadu, it was difficult to difference the day from the night, the sky being constantly grey due to the permanent rainstorm of the planet. Poe and his teammates were all awake after few hours of sleep. When they met back in their ship after the party, Poe informed them about the deal he made with Ren. Jessika was instantly against this idea, judging that the race was too dangerous like she thought since the beginning. She was ready to give up on Erso Ren to be the new member of their squadron. She was ranting for ten minutes and was refusing to listen to Poe’s arguments or to Snap trying to reassure her. Poe wondered what happened to Jessika in her past for her to be so protective of the people she loved to the point of being close to insubordination. 

It was Karé who put an end to Jessika’s rant, not afraid to call her on her behavior. Poe was a great pilot, the best among them and they needed to have Erso Ren on their side. If Ren attracted their interest, it wouldn’t be long before the First Order hear about him and try to recruit him. And they would have probably more chance that Poe and his squadron. Poe wasn’t really agreeing with Karé on this point. There was something in Ren, something which pushed Poe to trust him. He knew that Ren wasn’t easily corruptible. He didn’t know why he was so sure of that but he was feeling deep inside him. And his mother always told him to trust his heart. That was why he was willing to risk his life in this race. Ren was worth it. 

They finally all agreed to give it a try even if Jessika was throwing dark glances to all of them. Though, they needed a ship and like Tallie pointed out, there was only one place on this planet where they could find a race ship. It was why, at four in the morning, they were sneaking into the paddock, to steal a ship. Snap was keeping watch at the entry of the warehouse. Jessika and Karé were walking silently, ready to shut up everybody waking up and giving the alarm. It was usual for the pilots or the mechanics to sleep next to their ships, sabotages being common; to win the race or to steal some mechanic pieces which were worth a fortune on black market. So the paddock floor was full of sleeping bodies, all of them with a blaster in their hands. So, Karé and Jessika were ready to intervene while Tallie and Poe were checking the ships able to win against the TIE fighter of Ren. 

After long minutes of searching, every breath of their sleeping enemies making their hearts pulsing hard against their ribcage, Tallie made a sign to Poe, showing to him an old Delta-7. Poe nodded before joining her, both of them walking above the crew of this ship (three men, it would be easy to neutralize them) and they climbed on the ship, checking silently if it was in a good state. While Tallie was checking the wings, Poe was looking inside the cockpit, trying to remember what he learnt about this ship when he was a child. A Delta-7 wasn’t the best for winning a race. Thanks to his shape, the Delta was able to fly really fast, cutting through the wind and on a planet like Eadu, it was a really good thing. It was also solid and if he was attacked by other contestants, the solidity of the ship would assure him protection. But it was an heavy ship and he wouldn’t be able to go as fast as Erso’s ship or to manipulate it like he wanted. But that was their best option. 

 

“You think you will beat Erso with this piece of junk?” said a voice under them, not to loudly but in the silent warehouse, it threw ice through Poe’s heart. 

 

Tallie and he looked down and Poe recognized the girl Jessika talked with at the party. Then he threw a worried look to the men sleeping on the floor but none of them seemed to have been awaken by her presence. 

 

“They’re drunk!” claimed the young woman, pushing one of the man with her foot, a disgusted grimace on her face. “Most of the people here are drunk.” she added, shrugging. 

“What are doing here?” asked Poe, suspicious while sliding to the floor. 

“Doing what everybody here does. Protecting my ship and my pilot.” answered the girl, her dark eyes burning with fire. “Better than them though.” she sighed. “They wouldn’t even wake up if someone was there to steal their ship.” finished the young woman, looking back into Poe’s eyes. 

“We…” began Tallie, trying to find an excuse to their presence here while she came to Poe’s side. 

“You’re the guy Erso challenged.” she said and Poe nodded. “I’m Paige, his mechanic.” added the young woman before walking away, making a sign for them to follow her. “Why do you think that you will be able to win over Erso?” asked Paige. “You have seen how he flies.” 

“But you haven’t see me flying.” answered Poe with a charming smile. 

“It will not work with me.” said an unimpressed Paige. “He can’t help to challenge a lot of proud peacocks.” grumbled the young woman. “He has a big mouth. Like his father.” sighed Paige but Poe could see that there was affection under her annoyed words. 

 

They were finally arriving next to Erso’s ship and Poe could feel Tallie’s amazement to be so close of this unusual ship but the young girl didn’t dare to touch it. 

 

“Why are we here?” whispered Tallie but Paige wasn’t listening to her. 

 

The young mechanic put out her blaster before kneeling next to a massive shape on the floor. Poe only remarked now that it was Erso sleeping. He looked so different than when he faced him earlier. His long dark hair was framing his face and he looked so innocent. Poe wondered how he became involved into this race world, when he lost hope that life could have something else to offer to him. Poe felt a weird sadness filling his chest. Paige bend down to whisper something in Ren’s ear and the young man whined before his friend put back the blanket on his shoulder and her own blaster in his hand. The young woman stroke tenderly the shiny black hair of her friend and Poe felt like he was an intruder of a such intimate moment. He wondered if Erso and her were sharing more than friendship. He didn’t have the time to analyze from where this strange thought was coming because Paige stood up again and walked away, not waiting for Poe and Tallie to follow her. Poe shared a look with his young teammate and when she shrugged, both hurried up to join Erso’s mechanic. 

Paige walked in a remote chamber from the paddock and Poe stopped Tallie to follow her like she intended to do. Poe wasn’t serene to the idea of stepping in a dark isolated chamber. He didn’t know this girl. What could assure him that she was agreeing with Erso to let him compete against him. It was maybe a trap. And Poe wasn’t willing to let Tallie walking in. Poe took back his blaster in his hand before taking the lead, Tallie behind him, a blaster in her hand too. They were in a corridor and Poe could see Paige working on the electronic opening of the door. It took only her few seconds before she managed to hack the system. Poe hoped that she would be willing to follow Erso if Poe won the race. 

 

“What are you doing with that?” grumbled Paige when she spotted the blaster in Poe’s hand.

“I’m not trusting you.” answered Poe. 

“Erso was right.” smirked Paige. “You’re not an idiot.” she added before turning her back to them to step in the room. 

 

Poe couldn’t hold back a smile to crop on his lips. He was beginning to like this strange duet. When they finally entered in the low-enlightened room, Poe heard Tallie’s breath hitching when they saw the ship standing proudly above them. Poe too was left speechless. 

 

“Is this really a-” began to ask Tallie.

“A Jedi Interceptor, yes.” smirked Paige before climbing on the ship. 

 

Front of their eyes was a relic from the Old Republic. When Empire destroyed the Jedi Order, all these ships disappeared or at least, almost all of them, to be replaced by more performative ships . It was so rare to see one of them now and Poe could felt this excited rumble in his stomach like everytime he was discovering a new ship. Flying in this ship would be a dream. Tallie was already climbing on the ship to join Paige, looking with awe in the cockpit. 

 

“That’s an Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor.” began to ramble Tallie and Paige looked at her with a smile, amused by the excitement of the young girl who sounded like a ship encyclopedia. 

  
  


Poe was still on the floor, his blaster still in his hand. He was walking around the ship, feeling surprised to see nobody here to protect such a precious thing. It was weird. And dangerous. 

 

“Why is there nobody?” asked Poe to Paige. “A ship like that should be the most protected thing in this paddock.”

 

Paige slid off onto the ground to join Poe.

 

“Because the owner is a spoiled-brat son of one of these useless senators of this useless republic.” answered Paige and Poe could see that she was sharing the same hate than Erso for their political system. Poe couldn’t blame them. After all, Poe too left the Republic after having witnessed one of its many failures. 

“And where he is now?” asked Poe, looking at the door, fearing to see the man appearing with an army of guards. 

“His majesty is too good to sleep with mere vermin like us.” spat Paige and Poe chuckled. Yeah, it sounded like one of these arrogant arseholes from the Senate. 

“And you want us to steal his ship?” asked Poe, suspicious. “Why?”

“Well! First, that’s the best ship you could find here.” said Paige, still checking the ship. “Second, someone needs to learn a lesson to this arrogant prat.” she added, hatred poisoning her voice. “Third, he needs to be reminded that we’re not his slaves.” she finished, her voice breaking on the last word, her eyes lost in the void. 

“He tried to buy you?” asked Poe after a moment. Corruption was too common in this environment. 

“Not me. At least at first.” admitted the young woman and Poe saw her fists becoming white. 

“Erso?” asked Poe and she nodded. “What did he do?”

“He took his money.” shrugged Paige with a smirk. 

“I thought he couldn’t be bought.” sighed Poe, feeling uncomfortable to have been wrong on Erso, disappointed. 

“He can’t be.” answered Paige with a cold glance. “I said he took the money, I didn’t say he accepted.” 

“You mean, he scammed him?” asked Poe, a smiled slowly appearing on his lips. 

“He couldn’t help himself.” answered Paige. “It’s in his genetics.” she added with a mischievous smile and a wink. 

 

Poe couldn’t help to grin, feeling for the first time a connection with the young woman. She was cold towards people she didn’t know but working in the illegal ship races world, Poe could understand. But there was something in here, a quick intelligence shining in her eyes, and her desire to protect her pilot that could talk to Poe. She was someone he could really appreciate and now more than ever, he wanted to win this race to have Erso and her joining the Resistance. So Poe could offer them some peace for away from this dreadful life they were living. 

 

“So, how we proceed?” asked Poe and Paige seemed surprised to have him agreeing with her plan. 

“Well, first, your team could join you there. It’s your room now.” said Paige and Poe nodded before contacting Jessika, Karé and Snap. 

 

Soon, the three of them entered in the room, their blasters in hands and Paige threw a pointed look to Poe who answered with an amused smile. When she saw Paige, Jessika’s face enlightened and Poe could see their new acquittance blushing softly. When he chuckled, he felt an elbow digging in his flank. When he looked up, Paige gave him a dark glance but it only made Poe’s smile growing. 

 

“Prepare yourself for the race. I’m taking care of the pilot.” announced Paige, walking towards the exit. 

“I’m going with you.” said Jessika and Paige turned around to look at her. 

“No, you’re not.” answered the young man, frowning. 

“It can be dangerous and-” replied Jessika.

“I already have a partner to protect me.” cut off Paige. 

 

Poe saw Jessika blushing but her eyes becoming darker, slightly vexed than Paige was refusing her help. Poe put an hand on his partner’s shoulder and the woman backed off, accepting to follow the silent order from Poe. 

 

“Good luck for tomorrow.” said Paige, throwing a look to Poe. “It was a pleasure to know you.” she added with a smirk before leaving, letting the Black Squadron slightly confused but amused. Poe could only chuckle. 

 

Soon, Tallie was assaulting Karé and Snap with all her knowledge about the Interceptor and the two older pilots gladly indulge her rambling. Poe felt Jessika sticking to his side, still vexed that Paige barely acknowledged her. 

 

“She will follow him if he joins us.” said Jessika, looking at the ship. 

“Yes.” answered slightly Poe.

“Win this damn race Dameron!” grumbled Jessika and Poe nodded with an amused smile before putting an arm around his shoulders before joining their other teammates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
